tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LBSCR coaches No. 100 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' two coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1946 are murky. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful of all the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, they are a pair of four-wheeled coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. Appearances Voice Actors * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Annie; Japan) * Chisato Nakajima (Clarabel; Japan) Trivia * Annie and Clarabel's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * For some reason, every line of merchandise gives Annie her shocked face. * A real TV version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * There must be large scale models of Annie and Clarabel since they were seen with the narrow gauge engines. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions) * Take-Along (seperately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (two pack) * TOMY/TrackMaster (two versions) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Wind-up Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction Gallery File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel4.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty28.jpg File:DowntheMine18.png|Annie File:DowntheMine21.png File:DowntheMine23.png|Clarabel File:DowntheMine26.png File:Daisy2.jpg File:Daisy3.jpg|Annie and Clarabel with Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament1.jpg File:Percy'sPromise1.jpg File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter3.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Annie and Clarabel with Thomas File:TheFogman19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie, and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:AVisitfromThomas11.png File:SeeingtheSights22.png File:StanleyAnnieClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel with Stanley File:DoubleTrouble22.png|Clarabel File:TimeForaStory35.png File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory32.png File:PlayTime69.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty13.jpg File:PercytheSnowman38.jpg File:PercytheSnowman39.jpg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up metallic Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:BandaiTecsClarabel.jpg|Bandai Tecs Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book DiscoverJuctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.JPG|Discover Junction Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway